


It's cold, warm me up

by katychan666



Series: Getting into the Christmas spirit [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Lots of kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Romance, and all in all happy fluffy feels, enjoy, pre-christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is feeling cold and Magnus is there to warm him up during one of the colder nights of the month





	

Cold woke Alec in the middle of the night and he huffed, feeling annoyed. He yawned and then slowly lifted himself up into sitting position, looking around his room. He brought bed covers up to his face as he continued sitting and he listened, just to hear if someone else was awake in the Institute, but after listening for quite some amount of time, he couldn’t hear anyone. How come the other ones were able to sleep in such cold? Didn’t the cold bother them at all? He sighed and then decided that his best choice would be to go back to sleep. He pulled the bed covers up to his face and he then curled himself into a ball, trying his best to keep himself warm.

But after a few more minutes of trying, he decided to give up because that was leading him to nowhere and he was losing the time to catch some much needed sleep. He then got back up into sitting position and let out an annoyed groan. There was no way that he would be able to get that much needed sleep that night. Even though he was exhausted, the cold was preventing him from falling asleep. As he continued to think about it, a crazy idea popped into his mind; what if he went over to Magnus’? It was true that it was in the middle of the night, but it still wasn’t so late that he couldn’t go there. He knew that he would be probably welcomed there anyways; he always was. Then again, walking in the middle of the night around the city was a bit…

Alec puffed his cheeks and laid back down, desperately trying to fall asleep. He pressed his lips together as he continued to sulk and then grabbed his phone, which was on the nightstand, looking at the hour. It was only just a few minutes past midnight and the frown between Alec’s eyebrows deepened. He was only laying in his bed for two hours, yet it seemed that he was there struggling to fall asleep for much, much longer. There was no way that he was going to wait for the day light to come on his own. For a moment, he considered waking someone else up and beg them to sleep in their room, but in the end came to the conclusion that that would be a stupid idea to do. Also, other Shadowhunters were probably tired, just like him, so going to Magnus’ seemed as the best rational idea… right? No, not really, but he still decided to go there.

Slowly, the Shadowhunter got up into sitting position and sighed. As Alec pulled the bed covers off, his body was welcomed by cold air and his body started shivering. He then quickly changed his clothes, his entire body freezing and shivering for some reason. His body felt sluggish and his head hurt like hell when he stood up, but he decided not to pay any attention to that. Not wanting to wake up the others up, the Shadowhunter left the Institute as silent as he possibly could, letting out a loud yawn as he stepped outside. Since the winter was approaching fast, it was pretty cold outside and he could swear that he could smell the snow in the air, though it wasn’t snowing. As the cold breeze welcomed his face, he tucked his hands into his pockets and then just quickly headed for Magnus’ place.

Once getting there, Alec knocked onto the door and much to his surprise, the door was opened almost immediately. Since he was expecting Magnus to be asleep, Alec was quite surprised how fast Magnus came to the door and opened it for him. When the door was opened, Alec was welcomed by Magnus’ annoyed face and he could see dark circles under his eyes and he frowned; was the other one unable to fall asleep as well? Magnus, on the other hand, was quite surprised to see the Shadowhunter standing in front of his place and he just blinked a few times. For a minute, he thought that something had happened, but he couldn’t find any signs of trouble on the other’s face.

Magnus’ facial expression softened up and his eyes widened just a little bit when he noticed that Alec’s body was shivering from cold. “Come inside, you’re freezing,” said Magnus and opened the door wider, letting his boyfriend finally inside and Alec didn’t need to be told twice, stepping inside of the warm apartment as soon as the door was opened for him to step inside. “What’s wrong, angel?” asked Magnus and yawned, but in the end managed a smile, because he couldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t glad to see Alec there, because he was. It was always a joy to see Alec, even if he decided to show up in the middle of the night. “Did something happen?”

“Hi,” said Alec awkwardly after a while, walking past Magnus and then stepped inside of the warm apartment. Just as he thought; it was much warmer at Magnus’ and he was glad that he decided to go over to see his boyfriend. He looked back at Magnus when the question was asked and he then just shook his head. “N-no nothing happened, I just, umm, couldn’t fall asleep?” finally said Alec and only realised it then how stupid it sounded when he said it out loud. Just what in the world was Magnus going to think of him now?

“You couldn’t fall asleep?” asked Magnus slowly, utterly speechless by that point. That was it; the only reason why Alec came over was because he couldn’t fall asleep? Magnus blinked a few times and then slowly smiled when he saw Alec looking away, his face heating up with embarrassment. “And you decided to make all the way here, in the middle of the night, because you couldn’t fall asleep?” went on by asking Magnus and chuckled, stepping closer to his boyfriend. “You’re adorable, Alec, do you know that?”

“Stop making fun of me,” stated Alec and sighed. “My room was freezing and I couldn’t fall asleep because it was too cold. And yes, this is the only reason why I came here. Look, if you continue to make fun of me, I will leave and-”

“Oh, shush, darling, don’t be angry,” said Magnus softly an went closer to Alec, cupping his face and he then pressed their lips together, only realising it then how cold Alec’s lips were. He then gently touched Alec’s cheek with his palm and blinked a few times when he felt how cold it was. It was true that Alec was outside just a few moments earlier, but after being told that he was feeling cold in his room as well, made Magnus kind of feel bad for the other one. Alec chuckled and then leaned into the touch; Magnus’s warm palm felt amazing against his cold cheek. “You’re freezing,” commented Magnus. “Come here,” he then added, extended his arms out and the younger one chuckled, nodding and he then stepped closer, walking into Magnus’s warm hug.

After Alec sneezed, Magnus squeezed the younger one even tighter to himself and Alec let out a small gasp of comfort. Still holding the blanket tightly to himself, Alec placed his chin on top of Magnus’ shoulder and smiled, feeling how tiredness was coming over his body again. It was right at that exact moment that he realised that he made a good decision by coming there. Even though his body was still shivering, he could feel how his body was slowly warming up in the other’s arms and he pressed a kiss against Magnus’ neck. “This feels nice,” whispered Alec and then pulled back. He then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss onto the warlock’s lips and Magnus’ smile widened.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” he said and chuckled when Magnus pulled him in for another kiss. Alec then took Magnus’ hand into his own and then allowed the older one drag him towards the bedroom. “Come on, let’s sleep. Although, I would love to something much more interesting with you right now, instead of sleeping,” said Magnus and made a short pause, gaining an amused look from Alec. “I am just too exhausted… you look exhausted as well. I’m sure you’ll be able to fall asleep now that you’re here,” went on by saying the warlock and climbed on top of the bed once they reached the bedroom.

“Yeah,” spoke the younger one and climbed onto the bed as well.

Alec chuckled when strong arms were wrapped around his waist and he then pulled bed covers over himself and Magnus, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. He then leaned up, only to see that Magnus was looking him back down and he leaned up, placing a soft kiss onto Magnus’ jaw. Magnus then dug his fingers into Alec’s hair and started playing with it, making Alec close his eyes in the process. It was only then, it Magnus’ warm bed and embrace that Alec finally felt his body stop shivering and he smiled as he finally completely relaxed, his body feeling light as a feather and he yawned yet again, opening his eyes when he heard Magnus talking again.

“Christmas is just around the corner, huh?” said Magnus out loud, even though it seemed to Alec like the other one was just talking with himself. “Time sure goes by quick,” he then continued and Alec smiled.

“Well, it’s still almost the entire month before Christmas, but you are right,” he said and exhaled. “I’m really looking forward to the Christmas this year, it’ll be our first one together. And, it won’t suck for a change,” went on by blabbering Alec and Magnus chuckled, but nodded in agreement.

“I’m not the type of a person that celebrates Christmas all that often,” said Magnus and Alec looked up at him. “But this year, it’ll be different. For starts, I won’t be lonely for a change,” he then added and sighed. “Speaking of Christmas,” he said. “Where should we spend it? I could prepare a party and invite some of your friends to-”

Alec puffed his cheeks, thinking. He didn’t even think about where they should spend the Christmas. He wanted to spend the holiday with Magnus alone, without any parties or other people around. He frowned when Magnus started talking about party and he quickly shook his head. “No, no parties,” he quickly sad and Magnus sighed, but nodded since that was something to be expected. Alec hated parties and that was a fact. “I just want to spend the holiday with you. Only us. No other people around to annoy us.”

 “Yeah, seems good I guess,” said Magnus and then leaned down, placing a kiss onto Alec’s temple.

“But I do hope that Santa brings me something nice,” said the Shadowhunter, looking up to his lover, playfully batting his eyelashes and Magnus just couldn’t help but to start laughing at how childish his boyfriend was acting. That sight of him was rare, usually meaning that Alec was too tired, which happened to be the case this time as well. But he couldn’t help but to find that childishness to be one of the most adorable things on the planet as well. “What are you laughing at?” asked Alec and pouted. Magnus took advantage of that by quickly pressing a kiss onto that pouty lips and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Really, Alexander? Santa?” teased Magnus with a grin and Alec just rolled his eyes, hiding his face into shoulder, but then smiled when he heard the other one laughing above him.

“I was just making a joke,” muttered Alec stubbornly and looked back up.

“I’m sure that Santa will bring you something nice,” said Magnus, reminding himself that he would have to buy something special for Alec. “After all, you’ve been a good boy all year,” he said and watched how Alec’s cheeks coloured themselves into deep shades of red. “So cute,” commented Magnus when Alec hid his face into the pillow and then turned around.

“Stop saying nonsense,” said Alec.

“It’s not nonsense if it’s true,” said Magnus and then came closer to Alec again.

“Let’s go to sleep then,” said Alec.

“Goodnight,” whispered Magnus and Alec slowly turned around in Magnus’ arms, so that they were facing again. He then gently tugged onto Magnus’s shirt and the older one placed his chin on top of Alec’s head before he also joined his boyfriend into the land of dreams.

However, as Alec woke up, he was welcomed by a splitting headache and a sore throat, his body feeling hot, although he was shivering and was feeling cold again. Just as Magnus thought, Alec was down with cold and a mild fever and he was happy to care after his sick boyfriend, making sure that he got the proper rest that he needed.

 


End file.
